


Double the Pleasure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise <i>still</i> throws the best coin parties in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's March 2012 challenge/6th Birthday celebration.
> 
> **Based On/Inspired By:** [Swingers](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/360832.html) by Snegurochka_lee 
> 
> **Content/Warnings:** Anal, threesomes, slight D/s, pegging implied.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thank you to the very gracious Snegurochka_lee for giving me her blessing to base this on one of her stories, and to my dear beta, Sevfan, for her assistance. Nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Double the Pleasure

~

Hermione couldn’t believe she was back for more. Although, if she was honest with herself, which she tried to be whenever possible, the last time had been brilliant, so why not do it again? 

Hand flat against the door, she inhaled, in and out. Ron had certainly seemed eager. And it wasn’t as if she didn’t want this, didn’t want _him_ again. 

Just...why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? 

_Because he lights you up like no one else._ Lips thinning, she sighed. Even Ron, who she loved, couldn’t make her body throb like Malfoy could, with his soft drawl, his thick cock, and his filthy words. _Damn him._

The door glowed indicating it was open to her and, biting her lip, Hermione pushed through. The bed was the same: huge, piled with pillows and set with beige satin sheets. 

No one else was there yet, so, hurriedly, Hermione undressed, settling on top of the sheets to wait. _Maybe it won’t be him again,_ she thought. _Maybe I got him out of my system last time._ And although she doubted that was true, she allowed herself to hope.

When the door opened to admit her partner for the night, Hermione wasn’t surprised to see Malfoy. What did surprise her was when he was followed in by Zabini. They were both naked.

She blinked, sitting up. “What is the meaning of this?” 

Malfoy smiled his slow, infuriating smile. “Actually,” he purred. “We rather thought _you_ could explain that to _us_ , Granger.” 

~

It took a lot to shock Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy, but when she walked into the room and saw Astoria Greengrass-Zabini lying there, she stopped and blinked. “Astoria?” 

Astoria, already naked, stretched sensually and smirked. “Hullo, Pansy. Surprised?” 

Pansy moved inside, absently noting the door closing behind her. “A bit, yes.” Her gaze drifted over Astoria’s lush body. “I thought I’d be getting...well...”

“A man?” Astoria supplied delicately. She shrugged. “Blaise...made some adjustments in the magic, added some new permutations.” 

“Oh?” Pansy licked her lips. She’d done her share of experimenting with both women and men, of course. School was supposed to be time for learning and Pansy certainly hadn’t been too prudish to experiment back then. 

“Why don’t you get naked and I’ll explain it to you?” Astoria said, her thighs falling open slightly. 

Pansy nodded. “All right.” 

Once Pansy was on the bed, Astoria trailed a finger up Pansy’s inner thigh. “I think this could be lots of fun.” 

Before Pansy could reply, however, the door opened again and Ron Weasley walked in. His grin quickly morphed into a look of shocked confusion. “Bloody hell. Am I in the wrong room?” 

Pansy and Astoria exchanged a speaking look. “Not all, Weasley,” Pansy purred. 

“But--” He swallowed hard, looking back and forth between them. 

“What’s the matter, Weasley?” Astoria breathed, voice low and throaty. “Are we too much for you to handle? Are you...prepared?” 

Weasley’s eyes narrowed. “Shut the fuck up, you slut,” he barked. 

Pansy shivered pleasurably. The night was definitely getting interesting. 

~

Hermione groaned as Malfoy settled in behind her, leaning against the headboard. “What are you doing?” she whispered. 

Zabini, who was still standing looking down at them, smiled. “Don’t act coy, Granger. The magic wouldn’t have put us all together if you didn’t want this.” 

Malfoy’s hand slid over her hip to cup her arse. “She definitely liked what I did to her last time,” he said. “Something tells me she wants more of the same this go around.” 

“I _am_ still here, you know,” Hermione snapped. 

Sliding his arm around her waist, Malfoy drew her back against his chest. “Oh, we’re well aware of that,” he murmured in her ear, his other hand slipping between her arse cheeks to caress the sensitive skin there. His thumb nudged her hole and she shuddered. He hummed. “And nice to see some things haven’t changed.”

“So what _do_ you want, Granger?” Zabini asked, crawling onto the bed and towards her. 

Hermione opened her mouth but couldn’t say anything. It had been embarrassing enough to admit her needs to Malfoy the last time, but to have to tell Zabini, too? 

“She can be shy,” Malfoy said, his fingers splayed over her stomach. “I find she responds to action best.” 

“Will you please stop talking about me as if I’m not here?” Hermione growled. 

Zabini chuckled, spreading her thighs open and running his thumb over her damp folds. Hermione bit back a moan as sensation spiralled through her. “Then you’ll have to speak up, Granger. Otherwise I’ll just do what _I_ want.” Abruptly pushing two fingers into her, Zabini smirked as she shivered. “You like that.” 

Hermione didn’t reply, but her undulating hips told their own story. Malfoy bit her earlobe. “If you don’t tell him he’ll know soon enough when I do it.” 

Swallowing roughly, Hermione groaned. “My arse,” she whispered. 

Zabini looked at Malfoy. “Both of us?” he asked, voice deep. 

Hermione could feel Malfoy’s cock twitch at the thought. Something inside her heated, liquefied. “That’s up to Granger.” 

“Merlin, Granger,” Zabini gasped. “You _really_ like that idea.” 

She was so wet. Hermione moaned. “God, will you just--” 

Malfoy shifted, his hands steadying her as Zabini kneeled up and caught her, pulling his flush against his chest. Her nipples ached, her entire body throbbing in anticipation. 

“Shh,” Zabini whispered, smoothing his hand down her flank. Settling against the headboard, he arranged her legs to that she was straddling him. “Relax.” 

Hermione, panting, shuddered as Zabini’s prick nudged her entrance and slid smoothly into her cunt. “Oh God.” He was big, stretching her deliciously, and as Hermione sank onto him, her vision wavered. 

“Fuck, she’s so tight,” Zabini bit out, his hands sliding up her sides to support her. His thumbs ended up on the undersides of her breasts and as he began thrusting upwards in small, shallow movements, he circled her nipples, making her gasp. 

“She is,” Malfoy agreed from behind her, his hands parting her arse to play with her hole. 

When the first lubricated finger went in, Hermione arched, taking Zabini even deeper. The sensations were overwhelming, every nerve in her body sparking under the onslaught. Her nails dug into Zabini’s skin as she clung desperately to her sanity. 

As Malfoy worked two lubricated fingers into her, he leaned close and whispered, “Tell me, Granger. Have you been practicing?” 

“Practicing?” Zabini asked, his voice tight. 

Dropping her forehead onto Zabini’s shoulder, Hermione moaned. 

“Tell me,” Malfoy growled, twisting his fingers sharply. “Or I stop.” 

“I...once or twice,” Hermione admitted softly, shuddering as pleasure skittered up her spine. “In the shower--” 

“Fuck,” Zabini rumbled, his thrusts speeding up. “I would pay to see that.” 

“Maybe I should make you demonstrate for us, Granger,” suggested Malfoy, breath hot on her neck. “Maybe I’ll make you give us a show next time.” 

_Next time_? She wasn’t sure she could survive _this_ time. Malfoy had removed his fingers and she could feel him pressing his cock against her, forcing its way inside. “God!” She was so full and it was so incredible having two men inside her that she could barely process it. 

“Control yourself, Blaise,” Malfoy growled as he moved. “Or we won’t be able to do what she really wants.”    
Hermione’s thoughts were so scattered it took her a moment to understand his words. When she got it, though, the thought of what was coming made her orgasm ripple out of her. The world went dark for a moment as her body convulsed, muscles contracting. 

“Fuck!” Zabini cried. “She’s coming! I can’t--” 

“ _Control yourself_!” Malfoy, pressed to her back, reached around her and did something that stopped Zabini from moving. 

Gasping for breath, Hermione could barely think, although she felt it when Zabini pulled out of her. He was still hard and she felt a bit empty as she was hauled back to rest squarely against Malfoy’s chest. 

Her hair was brushed aside and Malfoy’s lips were on her neck. “Stay relaxed, gorgeous,” he instructed. 

Zabini spread her legs even wider but Hermione was too blissed out to care about her dignity just then. Malfoy’s cock was still throbbing inside her arse and as fingers began sliding in next to it, stretching her even wider, she whimpered. 

“Relax,” repeated Malfoy. “You can take it.” 

Hermione opened her eyes in time to see Zabini rise, his prick in hand and she gasped. “It can’t possibly fit--” 

Malfoy plucked one of her nipples, distracting her and sending a burst of renewed sensation spiralling to her core. “You _can_ take us both, Hermione,” he whispered. “Trust me.” 

_Trust him?_ With his cock deep in her arse and his hands working their magic, against all odds, Hermione found she did. 

Zabini pushed in, his prick sliding wetly against Malfoy’s and she bit her lip. The burn was...incredible. Yet as he continued, something inside her gave way, opened. 

“Christ, you should see this,” Zabini hissed, staring down at their joined bodies. “It’s unbelievable.” 

It felt unbelievable. Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed her head to loll on Malfoy’s shoulder as Zabini slid deeper. Malfoy wasn’t moving, although she could feel him trembling against her back. 

“Get on with it, Blaise,” Malfoy bit out after a few moments. 

“Always in...such a...fucking rush,” Zabini said, his mouth brushing against Hermione’s collarbone. “She likes this.” As if to reassure himself, he slipped a finger between them to circle her clit and Hermione sobbed. 

Zabini’s movements became smoother and as he slid up and down, moving deeper inside her each time, the stretching burn gave way to pleasure so intense Hermione couldn’t credit it. She spread her thighs wider and clung to his shoulders. 

“Brilliant, isn’t it?” Malfoy bit out. He was shaking and Hermione knew that his self-control would leave him soon. “Wait ’til he’s done.”

As if Malfoy’s words had made it happen, Zabini keened, thrusting hard as he began to come, his cock pulsing in strong, rhythmic contractions. He shuddered before collapsing backwards, his softened prick slipping out of her.

Hermione barely took a breath before Malfoy pushed her onto Zabini and began shoving deep. She was wide open, the combination of Zabini’s come dripping out of her, the lubrication, and Malfoy fucking her hard making her feel deliciously dirty. 

Whimpering, she braced herself against Zabini, who was busy mouthing her nipples and fondling her clit. Pleasure was bombarding her from all sides and for the second time that night, Hermione felt her orgasm rise like a wave and engulf her, ripping its way through her, blurring her vision and shortening her breath. 

Zabini fingered her expertly even as Malfoy fucked her through it, only coming after her contractions slowed. Burying his face in the curve of her shoulder, he shuddered against her, filling her up before biting her shoulder lightly and collapsing on top of her. 

“Merlin, Draco, I can’t breathe down here,” complained Zabini, his fingers still moving slowly inside Hermione. 

With a laugh, Malfoy rolled onto his back, pulling Hermione with him and making Zabini’s fingers slip out of her. “All right, you prat. Relax.” 

As sanity returned, Hermione kept her eyes closed, not sure she wanted to look at either of them. _I can’t believe I did that with not just one man but two_. 

“Blaise,” Malfoy murmured, shifting. “Whatever magic you’re using for these parties is bloody brilliant.” 

“It has worked out rather well, hasn’t it?” Zabini sounded so smug that Hermione couldn’t help but risk a look at him. 

He had Summoned his clothes and was kneeling on the bed, buttoning up his shirt. His impressive cock was resting against his thigh and for a moment, Hermione stared, blushing as he smirked at her. Climbing off the bed, he then slipped on his trousers and walked towards the door. 

“Later,” called Malfoy. 

Once Zabini was gone, Hermione chanced a look at Malfoy, who hadn’t moved. “Why are you still here?”

He smiled slowly, stretching. “Oh, you didn’t think we were done, did you?” Moving suddenly, he rolled on top of her. “The night’s young and I still have a few ideas I’d like to...try.” 

With a satisfied sigh, Hermione looped her arms around his neck. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”

~

“You really think you can handle the both of us, sir?” Pansy asked, deliberately sliding her hand closer to Astoria’s folds. 

Weasley’s lips thinned. “You’re going to see just how well I can handle the two of you,” he said. Unfastening his trousers, he stepped out of them and his pants. “Come here.” 

Pansy shivered pleasurably. God but she loved this, and from the look on Astoria’s face it seemed she did, too. “Of course, sir,” she whispered, getting up onto her hands and knees and crawling towards him. 

“And what about you?” Weasley snapped at Astoria. 

“What _about_ me?” Astoria asked, pausing just long enough to be insolent. “Sir?” 

Pansy hid a grin. Oh, Astoria was begging for it. Time to see if Weasley could actually deliver. 

“Get over here now before I decide to punish you,” Weasley grated out. 

Astoria rose gracefully, crawling over to him. Once she was there, she sat back on her haunches, arching her back and pushing her breasts forward. “What sort of punishment, sir?” she whispered. “I don’t want to get into any...trouble.” 

Breaking character for a moment, Weasley grinned. “Bloody hell, you Slytherins are really something,” he breathed. 

“If you want to know exactly how good we are, order us to do something, sir,” Pansy said, trying to get his head back into the game. She smiled in what she hoped was a sultry way. “Unless you just want to...watch us.” 

Weasley’s mouth fell open. “You mean you would--” His gaze flicked to Astoria, whose hand had crept between her legs. “With her?”

Pansy looked up at him from between her lashes, running her tongue over the bottom lip. “We’ll do whatever you want, sir,” she said. Cupping her breasts in her hands, she leaned forward as if offering them to him. “Whatever. You. Want.” 

Swallowing hard, Weasley closed his eyes as if to steady himself. “No,” he growled. “Not yet. You’d probably enjoy yourself too much if I let you do that right now. _I’m_ the one whose pleasure matters, not you.” 

“Of course, sir,” Pansy said. “Your...instructions?” 

“Suck me,” he snapped. His eyes flicked to Astoria. “And stop touching yourself. I haven’t told you to do that. Come here. You can _both_ suck me.” 

It wasn’t easy trying to lick and suck a cock that someone else was trying to suck at the same time. Weasley smirked as they struggled, finally grasping Pansy’s hair and dragging her off. “You suck my balls while I fuck her face,” he said, shoving his prick into Astoria’s mouth without preamble.

Bracing her hand on his muscled thigh, Pansy dipped her head, laving his balls. Her cunt ached at the lewd noises the slide of his cock was making as it moved in and out of Astoria’s mouth. She wanted to be fucked and she didn’t know how it was going to work with Astoria there. 

“Enough,” Weasley snapped, pulling out of Astoria’s mouth. “Lie flat on the bed,” he directed Astoria, who hurried to comply. Pansy smirked. Evidently she liked having cock shoved down her throat. She gasped as Weasley cuffed her lightly. “And you, stop daydreaming. Get on your hands and knees in front of her.” 

Pouting, she rubbed her head. 

Immediately, Weasley looked contrite. “Are you all right?” he asked, concerned etched on his face. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, idiot. Role play, remember?” 

He shook his head. “Go on, then. Show me what you were going to make me watch before.” 

Positioning herself as instructed, Pansy straddled Astoria, moaning as Weasley settled in behind her, his hands parting her legs. He slid a couple of fingers into her, moving them in and out roughly making her arch and take them deeper. “Eat her out,” Weasley whispered. 

Dipping her head, Pansy ran her tongue lightly along Astoria’s folds, smiling as Astoria sighed, her hands settling in Pansy’s hair. 

“I didn’t say you could touch her,” barked Weasley at Astoria. He muttered a spell that Pansy hadn’t expected any self-respecting Gryffindor to know and a moment later, Astoria’s hands were tied securely to the headboard.

The look on Astoria’s face was riveting. Clearly she relished being tied up. Writhing, she begged, “Please, sir--” 

“Shut up,” Weasley said. “Lick her open, Parkinson.” 

Settling between Astoria’s legs, Pansy got busy. Flattening her tongue, she worried Astoria’s clit, circling it and laving it until Astoria was whimpering. 

Meanwhile, Weasley spread Pansy’s legs obscenely wide, urging her up onto her knees. Even as she ate Astoria out, Weasley fingered her, first sliding the original two fingers into her cunt and then adding a third. Would he add a fourth?

Pansy felt her walls fluttering around his fingers at the thought. God, she wanted him to fuck her, to fill her up. She moaned, pushing back against his hand. 

“Bring her off or I won’t fuck you,” Weasley grated out and Pansy redoubled her efforts. 

Astoria bucked up under Pansy’s tongue, crying out as she shuddered through her orgasm. Pansy didn’t stop licking her until she collapsed, groaning. Then, before Pansy could even move, Weasley was shoving inside her, fucking her with sure, deep strokes, his big hands steadying her hips as he took her emphatically. 

“Good?” Astoria asked, a lazy smirk curving her lips as she watched them. 

“I didn’t fucking...tell you...that you could...talk,” Weasley panted, his balls slapping against Pansy’s arse as he rocked in and out of her. 

Astoria raised an eyebrow. “How are you going to shut me up, then?” 

Pansy grinned even as she felt her orgasm sweeping over her. Weasley was really going to have his hands full with Astoria. A moment later she was coming, her muscles clenching around Weasley, milking his cock. He came seconds later, spilling inside her with a groan. 

With a sigh, Weasley fell over onto his side. Pansy just collapsed where she was, her face resting on Astoria’s inner thigh as she caught her breath.

“Well that was underwhelming,” Astoria said. She pulled at her bonds. “Are we done?”

Weasley raised his head. “Not a chance, slut.” He smiled. “Parkinson, get the item that’s in the inner pocket of my robes.” 

Intrigued, Pansy rolled off the bed, reaching for Weasley’s clothes. When she grasped the item and pulled it out she started to laugh. 

Astoria’s eyes narrowed. 

Pansy held up the strap on. “What are your instructions, sir?” she purred. 

Weasley sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Stroking his cock lightly, he said, “Put it on and we’ll take it from there.” 

_Yes,_ Pansy thought as Astoria licked her lips and spread her legs even wider. _Evidently Weasley has come prepared._

~

“So what did you think of the changes I made?”

“They certainly made things...interesting. And I understand the Gryffindors enjoyed themselves.” 

“So I’m told.” 

“Well they gave that impression. If you’d like I can contact everyone and take an informal survey.” 

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary. Do you think I should continue hosting them?” 

“If you like. It does give us a chance to see our friends on a regular basis.” 

“Yes, that _is_ why I host them, for the...camaraderie. Pass the jam, will you?” 

“Here you are. I suppose it would be rude not to continue to have them if people are expecting one every month.” 

“My thoughts exactly. And thank you for participating, darling. I know you don’t have to.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You know I’ll always support your projects, dear. It’s the least I can do.” 

~


End file.
